narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Shippūden: The Six-Tails Thief
Released September 21, 2014 is the first movie staring the leader of the Water Dragon Force, Amaka Date. The movies is about a man who comes into Kirigakure during the sealing of the Six-Tails. He enters the ritual area, and instantly sealed the beast within himself. Amaka, along with a accomplice she's never worked with, must capture the man, and bring him back alive. Who knows what awaits for the two, as they trail the man. Opening Scene ---- "A new legacy will start tonight..." ---- A man of average height stood just outside of . He looked directly ahead, completely analyzing the barrier that surround the village. Chuckling a bit, he turned to look at the night sky, his main focus was the moon. It sat in a steady position, then he smirked. His slight smile revealed his fang like teeth, which resembled that of snake bites. "This isn't even your true form. How cruel of them to place you in such a nasty predicament." Continuing to look at the moon, his eyes began to spin clock-wise, with each second it went faster and faster. His white portion of his eye was dyed red, and three tomoe formed around the central pupil. It was indeed that clan's cursive . As they formed in both eyes, a sudden gust of wind was thrown past his body. And with it, he vanished, a and appeared face to face with the barrier. "I will never give kudos to Kirigakure for using this same barrier every time. All it does is detect physical appearances. Meaning..." The man's entire appearance was completely erased his physical appearance, and he passed right through. Allowing his appearance to re-show, he headed towards the centre of the barrier. His speed was incredible, yet while on his way there, he weaved hand seals. He came into the view of people, yet his only need was to see the chakra. From one of the people, a large quantity of chakra sat in their hands, and they moved their hands towards a body that laid on the ground near him. Just before he put his hands onto the body, the man with the cursive eyes jumped in front. "Tailed Beast Sealing Technique!" The man with the dense chakra in his hands, made contact with the crimson-eyed man. From behind the two of them, another person shouted. "He's taken the Six-Tails!" Quickly standing to his feet, the man with the crimson-eyes looked at all around him. With a simple glance, he was able to knock each and every member that was there out. Fleeing from the scene he vanished, and mixed with the air that blew. ---- "...And you all will watch as it unfolds. ---- Black Hunter & Divine Flower It was a calm morning in the archipelago of the , though despite dawn already ending hours ago, the heavy mist that clouded Kirigakure made the area rather dark, giving the surroundings a rather gloomy feel. Walking along the main road to the hidden mist village, in spite of the heavy mist obscuring his vision, was a man of impressive stature wearing nothing but black clothing. His long, white hair flowed as a gentle breeze blew against it. Giving a look of stoic determination, this man was named Shisaku, otherwise better known as the Black Hunter. A mercernary who made a living by beating the crap out of his targets and apprehending them, He was tasked with an mission from the Mizukage with a particular objective. Approaching the village border, the mist surrounding it started to clear up, giving a better view of buildings and other landmarks. "Glad that annoying mist is gone, I wonder how many idiots got lost on the way here." he thought while giving a rather unsettling smirk. Nonetheless, he continued to press on. Walking along the Main Street of the village, he noticed the rather bustling activity of the civilians, getting everyday needs done despite them being unaware of recent occurrences that have happened to plague the village. Despite his best effort not to gain any sort of attention drawn to him, the hidden mist civilians noticed the large statured man rather quickly, which garnered discussion amongst them. "Wow. That man is huge. What did his mother feed him when he was younger?" one of the male civilians spoke to his friend. Among the rest of the discussion involved his muscular built, being hot and all that by the females while the males called him along the lines of ladies man and lucky bastard. Shisaku didn't particularly care about it as he continued onwards. Seeing a large building in view, Shisaku immediately knew that the place was where the Mizukage resided. Heading towards the front doors of this rather impressive structure, he noticed a woman standing in front of them, looking as if she was waiting for somebody. Shisaku took liberty as he started striking a conversation with her. "Hey woman. Have you seen the Mizukage around? I've got matters to discuss with them." he asked, in a rather rude fashion. Sitting in a office of her own, which was next door to the Mizukage's room, Amaka looked at a pile of papers on her desk. Pushing them all to the side, in the center area of the desk, sat a the emblem for the Water Dragon Force, which had the words right underneath the logo. Her head dropped onto her table, as if she passed out, and it made a loud thump sound. Sliding her chair put, then lifting her head and standing up she went to her window. Looking out of it, she saw the people of the village moving around as if the day was completely normal. They had no idea what had happened within the village the night before and that would probably be best. The flower shop owners, had an open shop, and even the local Zō Meshi was doing a seventy percent off everything sell. The entire village was busy. Finally she stepped out of the window and towards the door. Flinging it open, she stepped right outside. She looked left and right, for a doe of someone. However, her focus was bumped when a man approached her in a rude tone of his own. What she heard was: "You better keep the current Mizukage around. Neither one of you will most likely get married." Upon the "hearing" (mishearing) of these words, Amaka leaned off of the rail. She formed a smile, and her eyes were shut tight. Walking to the side of the tall man, she stopped when she was on his complete side. "Say something else about me or Lady Mizukage not getting married and I'll kill you." Her voice was as soft as ever, her warm smile would lead people to believe that she wasn't serious. When in reality she was. A woman giving him a death threat immediately after asking for the Mizukage baffled Shisaku, though he scoffed at the woman's threat as nothing more than utter words. After all, he received a whole lot of death threats from everybody throughout his time as a mercenary and the end results weren't pretty for the opposing party. Narrowing his eyes and giving an unsettling smirk, he looked at woman from his side. "I'd like to see you try…" he uttered those words, giving off a rather threatening vibe as he approached the front door of the office. "But I don't have time for this. Your beloved Mizukage has requested my services and I need to speak with them." He spoke to the woman as he opened the door and proceeded on inside. Without a step, Amaka stood still. As she did, she suppressed her chakra to the level that it would take an S-ranked sensory type ninja to detect her, barely. The air around, began to turn into a thick mist, that was created by Amaka's chakra alone. Without the need of water release nature, but she could achieve something equivalent with her chakra alone. silently appearing behind him just as he reached for the door, she had her blade right at his throat. Opening the door for him she jumped back creating an opening. Right as the door opened fully, none other than the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumī sat in her chair. Seeing the woman holding him down with a blade, Shisaku didn't even flinch from her course of action, finding it rather funny that she wanted to stay true to her threat and decided to just allow her to do so, since she really couldn't do anything with a blade to him anyway. Upon seeing Mei Terumi appear, he spoke to her in a cool as ice fashion, as if he wasn't scarred by Amaka at all. "You requested me I presume, am I right Mei Terumi." Mei smiled, looking as the man walked through the door she states: "Shisaku, you've made it." Looking closer through the door, Mei could see Amaka in the distance. "Amaka, you come in as well. This is Shisaku." Waving her hand signaling the two to come closer, Mei laughed. Her Mizukage hat sat on her desk, and she slowly placed her hand on it, brushing it off a tad bit. "Mother Mei, this is Shisaku?" Amaka asked in a frantic voice. Mei responded with yeah then, "He will be assisting you on your mission for the Slug recovery. As you know, all of the members of the Water Dragon Force are currently occupied, so welcome the Water Dragon Force's newest member, Shisaku the Black Hunter. Shisaku, this is the forces leader and my daughter, Amaka the Devine Flower." Sighing Mei continues, pulling a badge from her desk drawer, she handed it out to Shisaku. It bore the emblem of the Water Dragon Force. "Here, you are. Now, to the matter at hand, from what we have been lead to believe, the man who has taken the slug resides in The Land of Honey, one of our most worthy allies. Your mission is to bring the man back, alive but on a brink. If you are to kill him, Amaka you are to become the beasts' jinchūriki. You two are dismissed." Shisaku complied to Mei's orders and exited the Mizukage's office with Amaka in tow, when something came across his mind. "Doesn't Kirigakure have its own ANBU squad? Why was I summoned instead to catch the Six-Tails? I usually do my work in small communities, but one of the five shinobi countries requesting my services sounds a bit off. Would you care to explain, Amaka?" He asked her rather bluntly as he thought over their current plan of action. "From what I'm told, everyone is either occupied with village business, or on their own exile. I'm just as clueless as you. However, mother Mei requested me, and I couldn't hesitate in taking an order from her." Amaka continued her way, and the two finally exited the village, heading towards the land of honey. His Minions The Steel & Dark Users As the two headed out towards the Land of Honey, a highly obscuring mist once again was obscuring their vision. However, this was more of an annoyance than an overall problem. Passing through villages and forests at high speeds unable to be tracked by the naked eye, it seemed that other than apprehending the thief, this mission was going to be a piece of cake, at least according to Shisaku. In spite of not running into any problems so far, things seemed rather odd and the two shinobi were going to find out soon enough. ---- Within the unknown hideout area, there stood three individuals. One sitting in a chair, and the other two facing the middle man. The one to the left spoke first, clearing his throat. "Master, it's seems that blasted village has been able to catch on quite quickly. Is there anything in specific that you'd like for is to do?" He asked, his tone serious to say the least. In fact, he knew what he was supposed to do. "Itsuki, you know what to do. Go with the plan that we devised earlier. Hari you be sure to keep Itsuki in check. We know how he can get at a time like this." The middle man tapped his finger nail up against the arm rest of the chair. "Just don't screw this up you two. If we take the two of them down, then it's home free." He thought to himself, before continuing on. "You two know the deal. We take them down, in return, I'll split the chakra with you." Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his left leg over his right. That crimson-eye was all that could be seen underneath the hoodie that he wore. Within that instance the two that stood in front of him vanished. ---- Amaka held her hand out, sniffing around she was able to pick up a disturbance in the air. The winds picked up, and a small leaf blew past her face. "You can sense that too can't you Shisaku." Halting for a second, she took a second sniff. "Something big is coming and it'll be here real soon." With that very quote, two men appeared right before Shisaku and Amaka's eyes. The first man, or Itsuki spoke first. "How about you go ahead and stop here." Clapping his hands together, he looked to his partner with a deviant smirk. "Doton: Doryūdan!" Sensing the enemies as well as Amaka, Shisaku dodged the incoming barrage of mud, not putting much effort into his movement at all. Seeing Amaka also effortless dodging the attack, a wide grin spread across his face. "Hehahaha. It's about time somebody showed some action, I was starting to get bored. And who would the funny looking man be might I ask?" Shisaku replied to the attacker, as he begun cracking his joints and took a stance. Itsuki laughed a bit. "Since you're going to die anyway, I'll enlighten you. I'm Itsuki." He states, then suddenly looking over to his partner, who was quiet as always. "Amaka and Shisaku, what a wicked combo. I might just need you after all." By you, he was referring to his partner who seemingly remained silent. "Why are you always like that Stinger, you should try cheering up at least once in your life. It's already quite the main trying to understand you. "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!" He shouted, as the ground beneath both Shisaku and Amaka turned into mud. Stinger however, from his mouth spat out a very small body of water, then jumped atop it. Placing his finger fingers onto the body of water, five sharks of water were created, then lunged forward circling around both Amaka and Shisaku. This was his ability, his water based techniques could strive even in thin air. Sensing the incoming sharks, Shisaku, without weaving any hand signs, utilised an earth based ninjutsu to raise the ground, lifting the two up from the muddy trap. Absorbing the chakra of both sharks as well as the water to prevent them re-spawning, the two brushed themselves dry as Shisaku formed hand seals. "That is, if you can even kill me…" was all he said as he formed a thick, highly corrosive mist over Itsuki and Stinger. With mastery over this technique, he eliminated the techniques drawback of harming his own allies as he choose the radius of the technique. For added measure, he also created a dome of water over the mist to trap them inside, leading them to their eventual demise. With this done, he made a high jump in the air, to initiate another technique should they escape. Jumping outwards to the side, Amaka wanted to get a clear way out of Shisaku's techniques. Folding her arms cross, she watched as her partner went to warm, being able to not only avoid his opponents attacks, but launch his very own, and now preparing a new technique. Tapping her finger against her arm, a her chakra began to lift into the air. Forming like a thick mist which would blend in with the corrosive mist he formed. "What a nice way for it to work together...Then again, I can make anything work basically." Itsuki had no care in the world, as the mist came into contact with his skin, it would come soaked within his Armour of earth. Taking flight, Itsuki found himself high above, continuing his way up, he got just over Shisaku. "I'll give you a little something that'll melt you away beyond the Boil Release." Opening his mouth, liquified metal fell from his mouth pouring right over Shisaku's head. Stinger however, sat low but on the side, he gathered a significant about of chakra. The moment the liquified metal came into contact with Shisaku, it was entirely eaten away by acid, produced entirely all over his body. Anticipating an escape, he created several thousand petals and launched them towards Itsuki. With a rather sadistic smirk, he looked on towards the man and made some hand gestures. "You should know. There's nothing my acid can't entirely eat away. But this fight is starting to get boring." He yawned as after the petals had been launched, he took a nose dive towards the ground, generating a quake as well as a large crater in the process. Appearing unscathed, he watched on as Itsuki was surrounded by the acidic petals. Due their nature, it would be entirely impossible to evade or block them as they can change their very shape to hit him regardless, not to mention, burn through his armour. He watched on and told Amaka to be on guard. Without the weaving of hand seals, stinger quickly spat out water upwards. Here, he covered Itsuki in a glob of water, then jumped into the skies, but ensuring he'd kept his distance from the acid. Spitting out water again, he turn the water into rain, which formed into {{nw|Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave|piercing shark droplets]], then poured down on his opponents. Amaka sprang upward, and as she did, her skin would find itself ripped with each droplet that touched her, but she'd have no choice to. Stinger, while Amaka jumped up, spat out a large great wave of water out. The water covered more that 50 meters in every direction, ensuring that he'd catch both of his targets, no matter what the means. Even if it meant, sacrificing Itsuki. As the water turned the terrain into a gulf, Stinger applied the Water Prison Shark Dance Technique, allowing it to take a spherical shape. Itsuki moved around, trying to free himself, but found it was helpless. This was indeed Stingers redo story and there was nothing they could do. Shisaku looked around underwater and delivered yet another sadistic grin, delighted by the enemies own foolhardiness, as using this technique would also lead to their demise. The conditions were just too perfect for him and he figured he could get away with killing two birds with one stone. The only problem was Amaka also water and was worried about her getting hurt. Well… not really, he was worried about not getting paid by the Mizukage, should Amaka get killed during the recapture of the Six-Tails. With his ability of also being able to breath underwater, he formed some hand seals, forming a protective air bubble around Amaka using wind chakra within the water. This would protect her from what Shisaku was about to do next. Using his ability to change pH levels, he lowered the water's pH level, turning it into a highly corrosive acidic dome. With Itsuki and Stinger also being in the water dome, they would have no time to escape, about to be eaten away to nothing by the acid. Immune to this effect, Shisaku chilled out in the highly acidic water and watched his opponents squirm for mercy. The Real Battle Off Their Chests Six Tails' Jinchūriki Closing Scene Category:Amaka's Storyline Category:Movie